


Breaking Free

by DecemberWildfire



Category: Hunter X Hunter, Naruto
Genre: Boruto - Freeform, Crossover, Family, Gen, Skillet, Songfic, Zoldycks - Freeform, alluka - Freeform, hunterxhunter - Freeform, hxh - Freeform, killua - Freeform, naruto - Freeform, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:09:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26705773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DecemberWildfire/pseuds/DecemberWildfire
Summary: Killua and Alluka contemplate their next steps after a year of traveling, when Killua is summoned by his family and is given one more chance to stay with them or turn away for good. (HxH/Naruto crossover one-shot)
Kudos: 26





	Breaking Free

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based off of Skillet's song "Breaking Free," and lyrics will be used throughout, which I don't take credit for.
> 
> I've been focused on Kurapika for a while, but I wanted to write a quick soft thing for Killua because he's also my favorite and he deserves sooooo much better (understatement). So that's what I'm giving him.
> 
> Still a Naruto/HxH crossover, taking place late Boruto era, and this happens after my previous drabble about Killua's interaction with Harley (Gaara's wife).

Killua had been traveling all around the country with his little sister for nearly a year now. There was so much more out there than the hunter culture he had known. They were currently in a forest near the Hidden Leaf Village, also known as Konohagakure; "the land of the ninjas," as Killua liked to call it.

Alluka was doing so much better. Seeing the world outside of the basement prison her parents kept her in for so long was something unimaginable for her. And by now she was truly free; and not just in the physical sense. A few months prior, she and Killua met someone who helped them with Nanika. It had become more and more evident to both of them over time that Nanika was still highly dangerous and had been deceiving them into thinking that she "loved" them. It was to continue wreaking havoc, as dangerous requests had been continued to be made and people continued to die. This individual they met had the power to cast that Ai out of Alluka. And since then she had never felt so liberated; so free to be who she was without any other forces.

Their travels had been fun, though long, and Killua was getting to the point of wondering what they'd do next. Should they settle down somewhere? Keep going? They were only children after all. And it's not like either of them had any desire to return to their "home" on Kukuroo Mountain.

They did have an option, Killua supposed. He thought of Hinata Uzumaki, the Hokage's wife, whom they had met a little while ago. Harley Greene, who was the Kazekage's wife and the first adult to ever truly comfort him, had given them Hinata's name and phone number when they left for Konoha, saying that she was her good friend and was the kindest and most hospitable person she knew.

They had stayed at her house for a couple weeks, briefly meeting Naruto as well. Their kids Boruto and Himawari were grown and had moved out, which left Hinata feeling lonely most days. Her husband had the most demanding job in the village by far, and even her friends always seemed to have things going on. Though Killua and Alluka ended up getting very close with her, it still came as a shock to them during one of their conversations when Hinata gave them an offer.

" _My home is always open to you both. You could even move in here, if you want. If you have nowhere else to go, Naruto and I are happy to take you in. We do have two vacant bedrooms, after all."_

Truth be told, they loved the idea. Hinata was the motherly figure they'd always yearned for. But Killua declined, at least for the moment. He didn't want to be a burden, as he still viewed himself that way. He felt the responsibility to make it on his own while taking care of Alluka, and felt that he didn't need or deserve help from anyone.

In a moment of unpleasant irony, as he was thinking about all of this, a messenger bird came to him with a letter. It was from his parents.

" _Killua,_

_Come home to the mansion as soon as you get this. We have urgent matters to discuss with you. Don't delay, or we will bring you by force."_

Unbelievable. After all this time, they were suddenly demanding his presence? Couldn't they just let it go? He wanted nothing to do with their assassin business. Absolutely nothing.

"What's wrong, big brother?" Alluka asked.

He looked at her with sad eyes, knowing they only wanted to meet with him and couldn't care less about her. Moreover, she didn't exactly want to see them anymore either.

"It's... from our parents," he said. "They need to talk to me about something, but…" he sighed. "I won't make you come with me and face them again. I couldn't do that to you. Why don't you stay with Hinata until I get back?"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

_At the mansion…_

"Killua," Silva stated, as if it was supposed to be a greeting.

"Dad. Mom," he replied with an equal lack of enthusiasm.

"I think it's time you stop playing games. We're done messing around," Silva began. "We gave you time to run around with your friends and have fun, with the expectation that you'd come back. But it seems that I misjudged you. You won't commit to this family and business unless you're forced. So that time is now. You are going to remain here and continue your training, and you _will_ be the heir of the business. And you are going to leave behind that "thing" you call a family member. You're going to cut your friends out of your life. Now, go up to your room and get ready for training."

It had been a long time since Killua's face felt so hot with rage.

"No," he said firmly.

"Excuse me?"

"I said NO. You don't get to decide my fate. How many times do I have to tell you guys that I want NOTHING to do with this business, or assassination in general?"

"You dare defy me?!" Silva yelled.

"Kil, listen to your father," Kikyo said.

"Dad, whatever happened to 'never betray your friends'? You're the one who said that!"

"Like I said, I misjudged you. I assumed that you'd be like me, and would return of your own free will once you realized the futility of friendship and what you're truly made for."

"So you were lying?!"

"Of course. Do you really think I'd let our heir leave forever? Quit being a fool, Killua. Without us, you'll never be anything. You'll just cause us suffering and be something for the world to ignore."

This night was nothing like any other night. Killua couldn't take it anymore. He had grown. He was no longer bound by Illumi's needle. He was about to stand up to his family for the first time without using violence.

"This is who I am! You don't understand; you never even try. Just when I think you're listening, drop defense, you stab and twist the knife. These things you say, they don't hold me. I'm not your slave! You make me weak but I have changed. No way, I'm stronger than before!"

"Oh? And what is it exactly that you think you'll accomplish out on your own, with this 'strength' you've supposedly found?"

"I don't want to be a killer. I want to be… a _protector._ I want to devote my life to protecting the people I love; a concept that you guys will never be able to grasp."

"Oh, Kil, what happened to your magnificent, cold heart?" Kikyo asked dramatically.

Silva laughed. "You really think you'll become strong enough alone? You think that will satisfy you?"

"I _know_ it will."

"So this is the thanks we get for everything? For raising you, for training you to be so strong and resistant to pain, for making you our chosen one? You owe us your life!"

So much of this manipulation would have worked on Killua in the past. But he was different now. Harley's words playing in his head gave him strength.

" _It's not your fault. It was never your fault."_

"No I don't!" he shouted. "I'm done with you both and your lies! I removed the needle, I broke these chains, and I'll never be afraid to live my life! No matter what you say, I will never change! I know I can rise above this."

With that, he turned to exit.

"Selfish brat! Where do you think you're going?!"

" _I'm breaking free!"_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Killua was out of the mansion, heading towards the nearest train station that would take him back to Konoha.

It was finished. He was done with them. They couldn't mess with his mind anymore.

_Breaking, breaking, this is freedom, this is freedom..._

Sure, they might send Illumi or someone else after him to try and bring him back. But if there was one thing he learned about his family during his travels, it's that they aren't as strong as they think they are. Many of the shinobi in "the land of ninjas" could easily take them if need be. Perspective was a wonderful thing.

On the train, he was deep in thought and contemplation. Maybe… he and Alluka should take up Hinata's offer after all? It would certainly ensure Alluka's safety, as any threatening people would have to face the _Hokage_. And it would make Hinata happy to have company around the house again. She did seem like she really missed being a mom. And it's not like she wasn't a seasoned fighter herself.

Plus, he'd have a stable place for his friends to come visit whenever they wanted. He really missed them.

It pained him to let his guard down, but maybe… _maybe_ it wasn't so wrong to accept help after all.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

The two kids were getting settled into their new bedrooms. Hinata and Naruto were genuinely happy.

Although they didn't see Naruto much due to his job, they connected really well. He was hated and isolated for most of his childhood, and didn't want to see these two kids forced to be alone and travel aimlessly for the rest of their lives. He had sort of been thinking about adoption for a while, being inspired by Gaara and Shinki.

Harley over in Sungakure had advocated for them as well, though it was hardly necessary. She and Hinata worked to get Killua and Alluka set up with a good therapist, which was so badly needed.

Killua wanted to continue training as much as possible so he'd always be equipped to protect. Naruto admired this and would train him personally, as well as other leaf jonin. He really took a liking to Shikamaru and Shikadai, who also sort of became mentors. He argued with Temari often, but they both lowkey had fun with it.

Alluka had enrolled in the academy. She made friends her own age for the very first time. It didn't take long before she started calling her adoptive parents Mom and Dad.

Eventually, years down the road, the Zoldycks would go out of business. With the lasting times of peace, there wasn't much demand for their services anymore. Plus, with Netero gone (who secretly advocated for the Zoldycks due to being friends with a few of them), that family and their work weren't revered anymore. It wasn't a tourist attraction anymore. People came to realize what a messed up thing it was.

And thus, with their kingdom crashing down, the Zoldycks got a much-needed reality check and had to find something else to do with their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, it's my personal headcanon that shinobi are stronger than hunters (for the most part) and so Naruto and co. would be able to defeat the Zoldycks if needed.
> 
> Sorry to any Nanika fans, but in my view the Ai are completely evil by nature, and to let Nanika go on with that in mind and knowing the level of danger just feels so wrong to me. Any "love" she shows to Killua or Alluka or anyone is complete deception. So that's why I headcanon the casting out prior to this story. I may be proven wrong about Nanika's nature later on in canon, but for now that's where I'm at.
> 
> As much as I hate the Zoldycks, I kinda feel bad for Kikyo after reading a theory on her, so I like to imagine that she eventually breaks free too.


End file.
